What Was Meant to Be
by CrAzY4meh
Summary: Flonne tries to save another's life, only to immediately regret the consequences of her actions.


**_DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately_ _I don't own this amazing game_**

 ** _Please enjoy. Although... this is a novelization of what happens in the Tragedy Flonne ending (what I believe to occur anyway)._**

* * *

 _What Was Meant to Be_

Flonne watched in sadness as Laharl, after he beat Hoggmeiser to a pulp, proclaimed that everything in the mansion was now Laharl's very own property. 'Maybe', she thought silently, 'I really was wrong about Laharl having a hint of kindness... Maybe, demons really can't know love.'

"$Y-You can't! I won't be able to survive without my money!$," Hoggmeiser snorted, laying on the floor in a miserable heap. Flonne's heart felt a tug and she glanced back to Laharl. Surely he couldn't...

But with Laharl's next words her heart sank even further into despair. "Well then, I'll just finish you off now!" Laharl lowered his sword threateningly, causing Hoggmeiser to let out a terrified squeal.

'So cruel... Not only taking his money, but his life, too...', Flonne thought, her heart squeezing as she looked on. Suddenly, Flonne squared her shoulders and looked on with new found determination. 'I can't let this happen! I won't! If worse comes to worse, I'll stop him with my own two hands!'

Just as Flonne was about to act however, a young demon stepped in front of Hoggmeiser and yelled, "Wait, you bully!"

Laharl glared at the interruption. "Who are you, Hoggmeiser's son?"

The child stayed silent, trembling in fear as he shielded his father from Laharl's wrath.

"Go. I won't go easy on you just 'cause you're a kid." When the child stayed silent yet again, Laharl let out a growl of frustration. "Tch. Why are you risking your life for this greedy pig? You wanna die, too?"

The child stayed silent this time as well, but Flonne didn't. "Don't you see, Laharl? This is love."

Laharl scowled. "This again. It's always that puny love crap with you isn't it, you damn Love Freak?"

"You can call me whatever you like. But, why is it that you refuse to believe in love? You reject it because you're afraid of it, isn't that right?"

Laharl lowered his head, hiding his eyes as he replied. "I'm not afraid of that make believe love crap!" Laharl gripped his sword and swung it, aiming it so that that it would finish off both Hoggmeiser and his son in one strike.

Flonne's eyes widened in horror. The angel trainee flung herself in front of the parent and child, softening the blow with multiple barriers. Despite the barriers however, Laharl's sword cut through them, though not without difficulty.

"Divine Ray," Flonne whimpered, eyes blazing with holy fire, disregarding the pain Laharl's attack had put her in.

Laharl's eyes went wide in surprise when he realized who his attack had hit, leaving him wide open for Flonne's own attack. "Gah," he coughed, spitting out blood as he sunk to his knees. His hand slipped from his sword, the object making a clattering sound when it landed on the floor, stained in both Hoggmeiser's and Flonne's blood.

The attack, despite it's power, did not finish Laharl off. So Flonne pushed past her hesitation and breathed out, "Holy Arrows."

The golden arrows finished the job, and Flonne collapsed to the ground in both relief and exhaustion. She could hear Etna's voice calling out both her own name and Laharl's, but she was far too tired to respond. She'd just take a little nap.

When Flonne closed her eyes, she did not see the expected darkness. Instead, she saw images, flashes of memories she had never known.

* * *

 _Laharl is standing there, staring at her with pure disbelief written across his face, and a smile tugging at his lips. Flonne turns around and sees the Seraph, perfectly unharmed, smiling down at her. She looks down at herself and lets out a squeak of surprise as she realizes that she has a demon tail twirling around her ankles. She looks at her back next, and finds that her white, feathery angel wings have been traded for leathery, bright red demon wings._

 _But when she turns back to face Laharl, who still has that queer look on his face, she finds that she does not mind the change as much as she thought she would. And so she runs up and hugs him, using all of her strength to squeeze him, and hoping beyond hope that he'll realize just how much she loves him._

 _When he hugs her back, she thinks that she is perhaps the happiest fallen angel in the world._

* * *

 _They are arguing. Laharl holds up the reason for his anger this time, and it's only a simple muffin. Why is he so positive that she tried to poison him? She was just trying to make something for him to eat, since Etna took all of the prinnies with her and Sicily isn't here._

 _Flonne feels tears building and she rubs at them roughly. Crying is not what she needs right now. She needs to get Laharl to understand that her muffins are not the worst thing in the Netherworld._

 _Then he makes her try one._

 _And Flonne agrees that there is nothing in the Netherworld that is worse than her home baked muffins._

* * *

 _She's crying. Not because of Laharl this time, although Celestia knows they've gotten into enough arguments to fuel a lifetime of her tears._

 _It's actually because of Celestia. Because of her parents. Because of Master Lamington. Because of the beautiful, stunning Yue flowers. She's homesick._

 _And although Flonne has never regretted becoming a fallen angel, she misses it. Because Celestia was her home, and even though she's no longer welcome, it would be nice to know that she could still go back._

 _Although, she sniffles, she wouldn't. Because she's made so many new friends here. Because Etna is here. Because Laharl is here._

 _But still._

 _And then Laharl finds her and shoves a packet of something into her face. Flonne peeks inside the bag and gasps. They are flower seeds. Yue flower seeds._

 _And she runs after him, grabbing his hand to make him slow down. She doesn't notice the pink dusting his cheeks and throws her arms around him._

 _Because even as he warns her that Yue flowers don't grow in the Netherworld, that if she chooses to plant them she'll just be wasting her time, she can feel how happy he is._

 _He's happy because she's happy, and that makes butterflies fly in her stomach._

* * *

 _He's sleeping on his desk when she walks in,, carrying a new tomb she found up in the castle's attic when she was exploring._

 _He looks peaceful, more so than he ever does when he's awake, and Flonne finds herself drawn to him. She sets down the tomb on a pile of books stacked high besides the desk and moves closer to him._

 _She leans closer, studying how his dark lashes leave shadows against his cheeks, how his lips move silently as he breaths. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, ex-kiss._

 _And Flonne's eyes widen as she pulls her lips away from his cheek, her face burning bright red as she realizes what just happened. What she just did. She stumbles backwards, knocking into the stack of books and falling into the pile they made falling down._

 _The commotion surprisingly wakes Laharl, despite how deep of a sleeper he usually is. He blinks sleepily at Flonne, but before he can ask what's wrong, she stutters some excuse and runs out of his office._

 _She really has changed since becoming a fallen angel, it seems. She would never have been so bold before._

* * *

Flonne blinked her eyes open after what felt like an eternity. The memories - could she call them that? - had seemed so real and so terrifyingly _right_. Like that was what was supposed to be their future.

Belatedly, she realized tears had made their way down her cheeks, painting them a glossy color.

"Wha...t have I...done," she murmured, fighting to stay awake. To stay alive. She failed.

And when she looked at Laharl one last time, she tried to soak all of him in. She noticed that his lashes were just as black as they were in those memories. That his scarf seemed to cover him, wrap around him as though to comfort him during his death. That his lips were cracked, dry, and beginning to turn blue. His body turning rigid from death.

And she cried. She let her silent tears roll on and on and on.

Because it's her fault. She must not have told him enough about the wonders of love. She shouldn't have interrupted him when he was talking to Hoggmeiser's son. She didn't have to kill him.

Somehow, she knows.

It's all her fault.

* * *

 **Notes**

 **First off, I made the 'memories' in present tense on purpose. I wanted them to feel more real to Flonne than what was actually happening in that moment.**

 **Secondly, I believe in the official Tragedy Flonne ending, only Laharl dies. However in my mind, I could never imagine Flonne just...living on after killing someone she could have become, at the very least, good friends with. So this was born.**

 **Actually, I thought of making this because I saw a lot of people had made little drabbles and one shots on the true ending, or even the deviants from it, but I hadn't seen any on this ending in particular. If there is one, I apologize, and could someone tell me what it's called?**

 **Also, a little fun fact; I've never actually played the game. I've seen playthroughs of it on YouTube, though. That might be why the fight scene was so terrible...sighs. If anyone has any suggestions for that scene, or any of this fic, please tell me.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little chappy of mine!**


End file.
